Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mucous membrane lifting instrument for an endoscope, and an endoscope treatment system.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, it is known that an endoscopic auxiliary tool is attached to a distal end portion of an insertion portion of an endoscope so as to improve the function of the endoscope.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-45369 discloses an endoscope treatment system in which a hood for an endoscope serving as the endoscopic auxiliary tool is attached to a distal end portion of the insertion portion of the endoscope. The hood for an endoscope disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-45369 includes a transparent cap portion having a substantially cylindrical shape and a substantially cylindrical endoscope-mounting portion which causes the hood for an endoscope to be fixed to the distal end portion of the insertion portion of the endoscope in an attachable/detachable manner.
An endoscope latch portion is provided in a distal end portion of the endoscope-mounting portion so as to protrude inward. A claw portion is provided in a distal end portion of the cap portion so as to protrude inward.
When the endoscope treatment system having such a configuration is used, the insertion portion of the endoscope is inserted into the endoscope-mounting portion until the distal end of the insertion portion of the endoscope reaches a position so as to abut the endoscope latch portion. The endoscope-mounting portion of the hood for an endoscope is fixed to the distal end of the insertion portion of the endoscope in a state where the distal end of the insertion portion of the endoscope does not enter the cap portion.
A distal end opening portion of the cap portion of the hood for an endoscope disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-45369 is pressed to a site which is a treatment target, for example, a mucous membrane in a mucous membrane resection target site. As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-45369, when the endoscope treatment system is used, an operator of the endoscope treatment system protrudes a snare wire in a state where a distal end portion of the snare wire protruding from a snare sheath is in contact with the claw portion. As a result, the snare wire is widened on the circumference along the inner peripheral surface of the distal end portion of the cap portion and is disposed at the root of a bulged resection site in the mucous membrane. Subsequently, the operator retracts the snare wire into the snare sheath and clamps the root portion of the resection site in the mucous membrane. Thereafter, the mucous membrane can be resected by supplying a high frequency to the snare wire.
Endoscopic submucosal dissection (ESD) is known that in which a high-frequency knife is introduced into a body cavity through a channel formed in the insertion portion of the endoscope, and a lesion mucous membrane site is separated by using the high-frequency knife is known.
First, the operator performing the endoscopic submucosal dissection introduces an injection needle into a body cavity through the channel of the endoscope in an endoscopic manner. Subsequently, the operator infuses a physiological saline solution into a submucosal layer of the lesion mucous membrane site by using the injection needle to cause the lesion mucous membrane site to bulge. Moreover, the operator mounts a counter electrode plate of the high-frequency knife to a patient. Thereafter, the operator introduces the high-frequency knife having a known needle-like electrode into the body cavity in an endoscopic manner. The operator supplies power to the electrode and punctures a site around the lesion mucous membrane site with the electrode. When the electrode is moved in a transverse direction along the site around the lesion mucous membrane site, the submucosal layer around the lesion mucous membrane site is incised.